


Give Another Number To Me (The Rematch Remix)

by celli



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Multi, Sequel, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: “You were amazing,” Jon and Emily said in unison.Lovett put his hands behind his head and grinned up at them. “How amazing?"





	Give Another Number To Me (The Rematch Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Give Another Number To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802001) by [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra). 

> Giant thanks to missmollyetc, who nudged me towards the sequel end of the remix pool when I asked for help, and to labellementeuse for beta awesomeness.

The three of them stumbled, more like crashed, through the front door, laughing like the fools they were. The dogs barked and jumped at them, causing more laughter. Emily raised her voice above the din. “Jon, you get the dogs. I will get the wine. Lovett, you get...naked.”

Lovett snorted.

Emily clapped her hands together. “Break!”

Lovett ended up in the bedroom, cursing whatever ego had prompted him to buy tighter jeans for tonight’s Lovett or Leave It show. Emily found him yanking them down his legs and kindly did not laugh out loud.

“Wine?” Lovett asked hopefully, looking up at her from his pretzel shape.

“No wine until you’re all the way undressed,” she said. “New house rule. Plus, you’d better hurry if you want any before--”

“Lovett,” Jon said thickly from the door. Lovett looked up to see an expression that he still hadn’t gotten used to, might never get used to.

“Hello, my Jon,” he said, and just barely got his shirt off before Jon not too gently tackled him to the bed. Lovett arched his naked body against Jon’s fully clothed one and let himself get drowned in a patented Jon Favreau kiss.

He came up for air and Emily was still standing at the edge of the bed, smiling down at them both. “What was I saying?” she asked. “Wine something?”

“I have no idea,” Lovett said. “I’m drunk on your husband.”

“Appropriate,” she said. Lovett patted the bed next to him. Emily climbed on and leaned down to give Lovett a peck on the lips, then over him to give Jon a more lingering kiss. Her hair brushed Lovett’s cheeks and he felt goosebumps rise on his arms.

“We’re drunk on you,” Jon said. He kept one hand on Emily’s arm and leaned in to kiss Lovett again. “You were on fire tonight. You _owned_ that stage.”

“It was a pretty good night,” Lovett said modestly.

“You were amazing,” Jon and Emily said in unison.

Lovett put his hands behind his head and grinned up at them. “How amazing? Like, blowjob amazing, fingering amazing, or…”

Jon groaned and buried his head in Lovett’s neck.

Lovett untucked a hand and rubbed it over the back of Jon’s neck while exchanging contemplative looks with Emily. They hadn’t gotten to full-on fucking yet. They were still trying things - and each other - out, and Jon apparently “wasn’t as young as I used to be” or whatever.

“Should we let him fuck me?” he asked Emily. Jon made a garbled noise and ground down into Lovett. Lovett pried Jon out of the crook of his neck so he could kiss him, and Emily made a wordless noise of her own. “I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Lovett said smugly.

“Where do you want me?” Emily asked.

Lovett gestured toward the head of the bed, and Emily scrambled up to sit just above his head. He reached up and put his hands in her lap. “Hold on,” he told her. He was expecting her to grab his wrists, but she took a firm grip on his hands instead.

Jon’s eyes were dark and his breath was coming faster. “Fuck,” he said, bracing himself above Lovett and rubbing the heel of his other hand over where his cock was visible in his jeans. “Fuck, Lovett.”

For once, Lovett had a bigger priority than going for the easy joke. “Yes, please,” he said. He arched his back, pulling a little on Emily’s hands. Jon grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed hard enough that Lovett winced a little in sympathy. Then he basically attacked Lovett. Lovett sucked in a breath as those clever fingers worked their way over him. Jon pinched one nipple hard and Lovett bucked under him, hands tight on Emily’s, mouth open with nothing but a sob coming out. Jon lurched forward to kiss him; Lovett felt Emily shift around him and then Jon lifted his head to kiss Emily, their faces just inches from Lovett’s.

“Jon, baby, you’re still dressed,” Emily said breathlessly. “I’d help you out, but--” She waved Lovett’s and her joined hands at Jon.

“Fuck,” Jon said again. Even from this angle, Lovett could see Emily’s dirty grin.

“Jon,” Lovett said clearly. “Clothes. Off.”

Jon scrambled off the bed and stripped in record time.

Lovett couldn’t motion him closer physically, but who needed hands when he had words? “You look like a wet dream,” he said. “Like one of my wet dreams, before I ever thought tonight could exist. Like the kind I’d wake up from alone in the dark.”

“Never again,” Jon said, eyes bright. Emily’s hands tightened painfully on Lovett’s.

“Then get over here and fucking show me,” Lovett said.

Jon crawled up the bed, over Lovett, and kissed him again, winding himself around him and rubbing their cocks together.

“Fuck,” Lovett said against Jon’s mouth. “Fuck, Jon.”

Jon broke the kiss for a second and leaned away, leaving Lovett feeling chilled, and then he was back with a condom, lube and a pillow. A few awkward moments later - complicated by Lovett’s stubborn refusal to let go of Emily, even for a moment - and Lovett was trying to force his lungs to operate correctly as Jon slid two long, slender fingers into him.

Emily leaned down and pressed her forehead upside-down to his. “Breathe, my Jons,” she said, and Lovett blew a breath out in time with Jon. “The two of you are so beautiful,” Emily said in a thready voice. “So beautiful together.”

“You’re beautiful,” Lovett managed, and she lifted her head to smile, small and genuine, down at him. Then Jon slid a third finger in and the world whited out for a second. Lovett heard Jon panting, Emily murmuring encouragement, his own voice begging. “Now, Jon, I’m ready, come on, fuck me, come on.”

By the time Jon braced himself and started to work his cock in, Lovett was down to a litany of “Come on come on come on come on…”

“I’m trying,” Jon said through gritted teeth. “Hold on.”

“He is, baby,” Emily said.

Jon breathed out a curse and moved faster.

Lovett had closed his eyes but opened them when Jon bottomed out and held himself there, everyone frozen in time. “Jon,” he said.

“Yeah,” Jon said, rocking a little.

“My Jon,” he said.

Jon’s lips curved. “My Lovett.” He bent his head and started fucking Lovett in earnest.

Lovett looked up to find Emily watching them, face flushed, biting her lip. He batted at Jon until he got one leg up over his shoulder, both to give Jon a better angle and to give Emily a better view. He groaned and brought Emily’s hand down to his mouth.

Jon figured out the perfect angle very quickly in the new position and then, like some kind of asshole, fucked Lovett at just shy of that angle, making Lovett’s legs and arms shake. “What the fuck, you fucker?” Lovett gasped after a minute.

“Be patient,” Jon said, giving Lovett the ghost of a smile in between thrusts.

Lovett flexed his hands in Emily’s grasp, but she held on tight. “Fuck you,” he said with deep, deep sincerity.

Jon leaned in for a kiss that Lovett turned into more of a bite, then dropped his forehead to Lovett’s shoulder and nailed his prostate with one direct thrust. Then did it over and over and over again while Lovett sweated and shook and swore into the skin on the back of Emily’s hand.

He came so hard he lost the ability to form sentences for a second. Jon shuddered over him; Lovett managed to get his name out and Jon came, too, collapsing on him. Lovett tried to discreetly get his leg bent back into a more comfortable position.

“Lovett, baby, can I have a hand back please?” Emily asked with a lot of love and a lot more of an edge in her voice.

Lovett kissed the much-abused hand in front of him (was that a _bite_ mark?) and let go of both, shaking his hands and arms out briefly. He put one hand up on her ankle and the other on the back of Jon’s head. Jon reached up and put a hand over Lovett’s. Lovett drifted, listening to Jon softly talking to Emily and Emily’s hitching breaths in response.

She finally slid down to lie with them, careful to bring the blanket up over Lovett as she did so. Jon was still lying mostly on Lovett and had to be cajoled off of him with kisses from both Lovett and Emily. He was persuaded to lie between them so he could wrap each up in an arm.

“This was very rewarding,” Lovett said. “I am highly motivated to do well in all my live shows.”

“You always do well,” Emily said.

“I can improve,” Lovett said fervently. “Watch me improve.”

“I can’t wait to watch you,” Jon said. He dug enough of Lovett out from the blanket to kiss him thoroughly.

Lovett curled against him and reached a hand across for Emily. “I can’t wait to be watched.”


End file.
